


Challenge

by ZombieTheSara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieTheSara/pseuds/ZombieTheSara
Summary: I kinda just want someone to write me a fic(If anyone is interested my friend started writing this on  FF.net.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12342224/1/Harrison-in-Undertale )





	

RL still sucks and no one liked my last challenge I posted soooo here is another one.

Harry/Sans  
One sided Flowey/Harry  
MODHarry (eventually)  
He can either remember restarts or can use the saves.

The night Harry is supposed to be left at the Dursleys Death wisks him away to the ruins under Mt Ebott where he is raised by Toriel.

He grows up learning their history and about the war that left the monsters trapped. 

(Age anywhere from 4-7) He starts to discover his powers and meets a stranger made of shadows (death) who helps train him around the time the first child falls.

(Age anywhere from 15-18) When Frisk/Chara fall he decides to follow them either to help (pacifist route) or stop them at all costs (genocide route -Toriel gets killed in front of him)

If you are interested comment. Any questions comment. Decide too write it comment a link so I can read it.

What I'm trying to say is please write me a story :( cause RL is getting shitty and I don't know how to deal with it anymore.


End file.
